Just An Excuse
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "What are you looking for?" "My driver's license. Have you seen it?" "No, but you should ask-" "Zora?"  "No." "Grady?" "No." "Nico?" "NO! CHAD, ASK CHAD!" For Twipi's SWAC contest. One-shot, Channy.


**So guess what?**  
**I have decided to enter, my first, fanfiction competition, **

**EVER!**

**Sorry for the dramatic commas. I felt like using them.**

**Anyway, this is for Twipi's driver's liscense contest thingy.**

**Lets shorten that.**

**This is for Twipi's contest.**

**That works.**

**Kk, anyway, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC, SUCKAHS!**

**Random Story Note: I'm writing this while humming "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato. xD**

* * *

Sonny Munroe searched her purse for the third time.

It had to be here.

It just had to.

She pulled the cushion off of Tawni's leopard print couch and checked under there.

Nothing.

She checked her vanity drawer.

Still nothing.

Sonny groaned. She couldn't have lost it.

Tawni walked in and gasped at her and Sonny's now torn apart dressing room.

"Sonny, what did you do?" she asked.

"Sorry Tawn..i'll clean it up later." Sonny said while digging through her purse again.

"What are you looking for?" Tawni asked, walking over to Sonny.

"My driver's license. I lost it!" Sonny exclaimed, practically throwing her purse across the room and looking on her vanity again. "Have you seen it?"

"Nope." Tawni answered with a shrug, applying another coat of her lipgloss. "But if you should ask anyone, you should ask-"

"Zora?" Sonny cut her off, stopping her digging for a moment and looking at Tawni.

"No, you should ask-"

"Grady?"

"No, ask-"

"Nico?"

"NO! CHAD, ASK CHAD!" Tawni exclaimed in frustration.

Sonny's face scrunched up in confusion. "Chad? Why would I ask Chad?"

Tawni scoffed. "Why_ wouldn't_ you ask Chad?"

Sonny shrugged. "You're right," she said, leaving the room.

Tawni examined herself in the mirror. "Of course i'm right! And pretty!" she smiled and flipped her hair.

* * *

Sonny entered the Mackenzie Falls stage, ignoring the glares she was getting from the cast.

She was walking towards Chad's dressing room when Portlyn stood in front of her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Portlyn asked, surprisingly, not sounding snotty.

"I'm here to see Chad." Sonny answered, attempting to push past her, but Portlyn grabbed her shoulder.

"Oh. Well then uh.." Portlyn pushed some of Sonny's hair aside and straightened out her jacket. "There."

"What was that for?" Sonny asked.

"Don't you wanna look pretty to see your boyfriend?" Portlyn asked. Sonny's face turned bright red.

"Chad's not my boyfriend!" she nearly yelled.

"Yeah, but you like him." Portlyn sang, walking away. Sonny stopped her this time.

"I don't like Chad." she said, her voice getting higher. Portlyn raised her eyebrows. "I don't."

Portlyn smirked as Sonny walked back towards Chad's dressing room. "You know you like him!" she yelled.

"Whatever, Portlyn." Sonny rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sonny finally made it to Chad's dressing room, luckily not stopped by any other 'Falls' cast members.

She knocked on his door 3 times before Chad opened it.

"Oh, hey Sonny." Chad smiled.

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. "Chad, where did my driver's license go?"

Chad blinked a few times. "_What_?"

"I said, where did-"

"No no," Chad cut her off. "I know what you said. What I want to know is _why_ you said it?"

Sonny sighed. "My license is missing and Tawni said I should come ask you for it. I checked everywhere."

"Uh huh." Chad said. "And why do you think I took it?"

"Because you probably did."

"Sentences aren't supposed to start with 'because', Sonny."

"Does that really matter right now, Chad?" Sonny asked, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Chad put his hands up in defense, then disappeared into his dressing room. A moment later he came out and handed Sonny's driver's license to her.

"So you did take it!" Sonny exclaimed, poking a finger into his chest.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Chad shrugged. "I thought it would irritate you."

Chad would never admit that taking Sonny's driver's license was _just an excuse _to get her to come see him.

"Was that the only reason, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"And so you'd have a reason to see me..." Chad mumbled so quietly Sonny barely heard him.

Or maybe he would.

"What did you say?" Sonny asked.

"So you'd have a reason to see me." Chad repeated, louder.

Sonny smiled. "Why did you want me to come see you?"

"I was lonely." Chad said quietly again.

"Why didn't you just hang out with one of your cast members?"

"I like you more."

"Awww!" Sonny exclaimed, throwing her arms around Chad's neck before she could stop herself. Chad wrapped his arms around her waist.

"HAH!" Two voices were heard behind them. They slowely turned their heads.

It was Tawni and Portlyn, of course. Who else?

"I knew you liked her!" Portlyn exclaimed the same time Tawni yelled "I knew you liked him!"

Sonny and Chad's faces got more red then Tawni's shoes.

"I don't like her!"

"I don't like him!"

Tawni scoffed. "Yeah, right. And I don't like the color pink._ Puh-lease_."

Portlyn nodded her agreement and pointed at them. "You guys like eachother. Stop denying it!"

"Yeah, just...kiss already, will you?" Tawni yelled.

Sonny turned her head back to Chad, who stared down at her. A small smile grew on her face. "Do you really like me?" she asked.

Chad looked down at the ground. "Maybe..."

"Do you see that they haven't stopped hugging eachother this whole time, too?" Tawni whispered quietly to Portlyn. Portlyn nodded.

"Well then...maybe I sort of like you too." Sonny said, smiling bigger. Chad smiled too.

"What did I say before?" Tawni said. "Kiss!"

Just like their hug, Sonny and Chad couldn't stop their lips from meeting.

"Aww!" Tawni and Portlyn exclaimed at the same time.

Sonny pulled back slightly. "Thanks for stealing my license, Chad."

"Anytime, sunshine, anytime."

* * *

**Hah, there you go. I'm kind of proud of this one. c:**

**-Abbie**


End file.
